This invention relates to an apparatus for irradiating, by means of an electron beam, flowing materials, particularly liquids and pasty masses (such as sewage sludge). The apparatus includes an inclined irradiation tray for guiding the material in a flow path and is arranged underneath the deflecting horn (electron beam emitter) of an electron beam generating device.
A number of devices for irradiating diverse materials are known. Thus, for example, in the periodical "KERNTECHNIK" there is described, in Vol. 18, Issue No. 1 of 1976, pages 20-28, an experimental apparatus in which the liquid to be irradiated is caused to flow from a storage container onto the irradiation tray through an overflow edge. The irradiation tray has an inclined plane on which the liquid to be irradiated flows downwardly while it is irradiated and subsequently, the liquid is received in a collecting vessel. It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that the liquid to be irradiated has a non-homogeneous flow profile on the irradiation tray and further has a turbulent flow so that a complete uniform irradiation of the liquid cannot be achieved.